Used and Abused
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: I shivered as he chuckled. We both knew I wouldn’t be gaining any pleasure from this. I hated being his toy, but sometimes life leaves you no choice; either I submit to Duke’s sick fantasies, or live on the street.
1. Bad Romance

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the story! There's eight chapters. I'm posting all of them now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE- Bad Romance

Duke smirked at me as he strapped the muzzle over my mouth. "You're going to love this Jou," he whispered into my ear huskily.

I shivered as he chuckled. We both knew I wouldn't be gaining any pleasure from this. I hated being his toy, but sometimes life leaves you no choice; either I submit to Duke's sick fantasies, or live on the street.

He growled softly, "Mutt, I want you now." His hands ran over my body, as if I was his and only his. I closed my eyes, suppressing the moan that was trying to rise out of me. Duke never liked it when I gave in so easily. He loved the hunt. But I honestly enjoyed the feel of his hands against me, making me feel like I was the only one who mattered. I could pretend I was loved for more than just my body. I knew he wouldn't be generous tonight. Not after I called out Kaiba's name the night before. He was pissed tonight; I wouldn't get much time to pretend I was loved. He was beginning to see that his sex wasn't making me fall in love with him. Not that he loved me; he just loved the power it gave him.

I gasped as I felt him enter me without any preparation. I managed to hold the scream back only by sheer luck. He loved it when I held my scream in, but it just meant he'd go harder. I braced myself as I felt Duke ready himself to plow into me. This night wouldn't be good, but if I had screamed…it'd be worse.

__________________________________________________Flashback________________________________________________________________

I was 18 when Duke found me working my movie theatre job. He recognized me instantly, and I him. We started talking, eventually he began coming to my job at least once a day and he would call me even more often.

It'd been three months since the day I first met him. That's when he asked to come see my home. I was self-conscious, I'd seen Duke's home, and I could fit at least thirty replicas of mine inside. But the studio was all I could afford since my drunken father kicked the bucket.

"Wouldn't you rather just hang out at yours," I asked as I wiped the concession stand counter.

"But I've never seen yours, I'm sure you could imagine how curious I am," he smiled leaning a little closer as he spoke.

"It's not really anything special…and you're not the only one who's never seen it. Yug and the others haven't either," I mumbled keeping my eyes on my work.

"Even more reason for me to go see it…," he whispered smirking as he caressed my cheek. I blushed and hid my eyes under my bangs. "Come on Katsuya," he whispered deeply. "Let me go to your home. I want to see where my Katsuya lives."

My face got redder as he spoke; my heart felt like it was crashing against my ribs. No one had ever treated me like this, and no one had ever called me theirs.

"Alright," I whispered. "I get off as soon as I finish the closing duties," I said, looking at the clock. Duke grinned and moved to help me finish cleaning my station.

As we walked towards my home I noticed Duke get more protective of me. I knew I lived on the bad side of town, but I never thought it was bad enough to make Duke worry. It just proved I had made the right choice in not letting Yugi and the others see it.

Finally, after passing three more street corners, all of which had something illegal happening on them, we arrived at my apartment complex. I didn't chance a look at Duke as I unlocked all five deadbolts on my door. I also didn't look as I lead him into my studio apartment.

"This is it," I smiled embarrassed, knowing Duke's closet was bigger than this.

Duke silently looked around, as if he was examining every little thing in my place. "Do you play guitar or is it more for show?"

I smiled, "I play. Yug tells me I'm good."

"Do you sing too," he smiled looking at me softly.

"I do," I blushed. "Only Yug's heard me though. He swears I'm good at that too, but I don't know if he's just being nice."

"I'd love to hear you, Katsuya," he whispered, petting my cheek.

I smiled leaning into the touch. He was so gentle with me; I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to be with him, even if it was just as friends. "Maybe one day I'll play and sing for you."

He smiled, whispered, "now, tell me why you're living here when you know my home is open to you."

"I don't want to be a burden," I said looking down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"You won't be. So, please come live with me? I won't charge you anything, but if you'd pay me back with a song, that'd be amazing."

I blushed brightly. "What about when you bring a date home? It'd be awkward. Plus I'd be mooching off of you."

"I won't bring home any more dates, you'd be the last. And as for the mooching, well, how about you cook and clean. Is that fair?"

I grinned and nodded, "defiantly!"

"Alright, let's go home then. I'll have my men come get your things, let's just grab the essentials for now."

________________________________________________________End Flashback__________________________________________________________________________

The next day I woke in my huge bedroom in the middle of a king sized bed. I sighed as I stretched out into the soft silk sheets. The walls were a light tan and there were black and white pictures on the walls. They were all landscape photos. My favorite was the one over the dresser. It was three photos on one large and thin frame. Each picture was separated by two inches of black space. The photos, if put together, would be of a foggy forest, nothing else. But the eerie feel of the picture just made me want to know more.

I stared up at the canopy over my bed. Duke must've moved me here once he finished with me. He hardly ever showed compassion unless he was being visited by one of our friends. Usually he'd just toss me onto the floor. He told me that's where dogs sleep and I should get used to it.

The silk sheets I was snuggling into were stained with blotches of blood. I'd been cut, tied up, and suffocated on this bed. It was a wonder there weren't more stains. I moved my gaze lazily to my bathroom. There was first aid equipment in there, added after I had been moved in for three weeks. Duke said I needed to take care of myself and make sure the cuts didn't get infected. He didn't want his dog to have to be put down, not when he hadn't gotten all the pleasure he intended to get from it.

I sighed and slowly rolled over, wincing as I did, to get off the bed and begin my daily routine.

"Jou-kun!!! Happy birthday," Yuki yelled as he grinned at me happily and handed me a blue present with a white bow.

I stared at him confused and examined the box. Was it really my birthday?

"Jou don't be rude," Duke scolded me, his face holding a fake smile.

I looked at him and then grinned lopsided, my fake grin, and laughed nervously. "Oh jeez Yug I totally forgot it was my birthday today. Thanks buddy," I smiled at him pulling him into a soft hug.

Yugi smiled and returned my hug. He began babbling on about how he was so happy to be able to be the first one to give me a birthday gift on my twenty first year.

"We're going to have the party at Mokuba's house," Yugi grinned. "That's ok right? It's just that he finally got Kaiba to agree and he really has been dying to see you again…we all have," Yugi mumbled looking over at Duke with slight jealousy.

I watched as Duke smiled politely, but his grip on the newspaper tightened. His knuckles were white with pure fury. I already knew he did not want me going anywhere near Kaiba again. Not after he figured out he was the one I would do anything for.

__________________________________________________________Flashback_____________________________________________________________________

It was a year after the first time Duke had raped me. I was sitting at the bus stop with some luggage, wanting to run from this town as fast and as far as I could. I couldn't take being used anymore. I couldn't keep telling myself it was love when I knew this wasn't what love felt like.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the bench. I slowly took in the cold breaths of winter air and shivered as the winds attacked my body.

"What are you doing out here Jou?" A rough but light voice asked me.

I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw the younger Kaiba brother hovering over me worried. "Hey Mokuba, I was just…going for a trip." He had grown a lot since he was 14. He was now 17 and almost as tall as his brother. His dark hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he wore blue jeans and a dark green shirt under a black hooded jacket.

"Did you tell Yugi? You know how worried he gets when he doesn't hear from you. I'd like it if you didn't worry my boyfriend," he smirked happily.

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'll call him so often he'll get sick of me, I promise."

Mokuba smiled and sat next to me his eyes on the traffic passing by. "What's going on Jou? I've noticed how unhappy you are. Everything about you dulls when you're sad, and every time I see you, you seem to get duller and duller."

I watched him and moved my gaze down to the sidewalk. "Nothing's wrong, Mokuba, you worry too much."

I could feel his gaze examining me and I self consciously lifted the collar on my jacket, hiding the sickeningly green bruise that was around my neck. Without a word Mokuba grabbed my arm and began dragging me past the bus stop and towards a nearby parking lot.

"Mokuba?"

"You're coming home with me." He continued dragging me as he turned to glare at me. "And that is final."

I stayed silent as he pulled me into his limo and shoved my suitcase in with us. The car ride to his house was silent and I watched the scenery change. I wasn't scared that Mokuba would hurt me, because I knew Mokuba would never do that. But, I was scared that he would tell Yugi about this. The last thing I needed was for him to find out. Nothing like an upset Yugi to ruin your day, the puppy eyes he makes will crush you.

We arrived to the mansion and I stepped out of the limo wearily. It would be the first time I ever set foot into Kaiba's place. If he was home I would immediately be kicked out, but in a way I prayed the older Kaiba brother was there. It would let me have a head start on trying to out run Yugi to the bus stop. I couldn't handle seeing the hurt in his eyes when he found out I was keeping this from him.

Slowly I followed Mokuba into the mansion. The walls were white with gold finishing's and there was a thin cherry oak desk in the foyer that looked to be for keys and brief cases. One already occupied a spot on it. There was also a coat hanger off to the side of the desk. Mokuba silently put his briefcase down to accompany the other and added his coat to the hanger. I saw a long black coat was already there. My heart started pounding as I realized who else was home.

"Mokuba dinner is almost ready," the older Kaiba brother called from, what I assumed to be the kitchen.

"Alright Seto, but I brought company…a friend of mine who…was in a bad situation," Mokuba said as he led me to the kitchen.

It had been two years since the last time I had seen Kaiba in person. I saw him when I was 17, at our graduation. He had looked so regal and content to finally be out of this school. The last I had heard about him was from Mokuba, he was in a university getting his degree in business. From what I was told, he was getting it faster than anyone else had. He got his bachelor's in a year, and he was working on his master's now.

"What friend, Mokuba," Kaiba asked, his deep voice sounding very annoyed at the unplanned visit.

Mokuba walked into the kitchen, as I hesitated in the hall. "Just…don't kick him out ok?" Mokuba whispered, looking back at me and sighing softly. He reached out to me and pulled me into the kitchen. I stumbled and looked up at Kaiba slightly wide eyed. He looked the same as he did in high school. Those icy blue eyes that could always see through my lies, his chestnut hair was still cut in the same style as it had been before. The only thing different, was that he was dressed casually. He wore black slacks that fit him perfectly and a loose blue button down shirt.

My stomach did flips as I watched Kaiba inspect me. My heart was pounding and it felt like everyone in the room could hear it. My eyes roamed back down to the floor as I waited for Kaiba to demand I get out of his house.

"I'll make more food ok, Seto?" Mokuba moved away from me opening the fridge and pulling something out. I didn't dare look up to see the hate in Kaiba's eyes. I didn't know if I could take it anymore. Duke had broken me enough; I couldn't take being broken by someone else.

Much like his brother, without a word Kaiba grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen, going towards another room I hadn't been in before.

"What happened to you, mutt?" Kaiba said as soon as he thought we were out of Mokuba's range.

I kept my eyes on the floor which had now changed from hardwood floors to white carpet. "Nothing happened-"

"You're lying. I can see the bruises on your neck. I don't want my brother dragged down by helping you, so tell me who did it to you. Was it a drug dealer?"

I glared at the ground and looked up at him. "I am not on drugs, moneybags!"

"Then what happened. I don't care if you are my brother's friend I will throw you out if I think you're a danger to him," Kaiba growled, his eyes narrowed furiously at me.

I glared back at him and mumbled, "then just throw me out! I wasn't looking for a handout."

Kaiba's glare turned even icier and he reached to grab my arm, successfully reopening the wound I had wrapped with medical bands. I hissed in pain and shut my eyes.

"Seto! Stop hurting him," Mokuba hurried to my side, swatting his hand off of my arm. He moved to look at my arm, shoving my jacket off my arm roughly, too worried to realize how much pain he was causing me.

"Mokuba, calm down…you're making it worse," Kaiba said softly as he moved Mokuba away and gently pulled the sleeve on my shirt up. His eyes widened slightly as he inspected the scars on my upper arms and then landed on the now bloodied wrap.

I shivered and whispered, "look just let me go back home I can take care of this myself." I moved to get up but was quickly pushed back down.

"No way Jou, Yugi would break up with me if he knew I let you go like this!"

"Don't tell him," I pleaded looking up at Mokuba.

Kaiba unwrapped the wound silently to get a better look at it.

"I was leaving anyway; you and Yug don't have to worry about me ok?"

"Mokuba go fetch the first aid kit in the guest bathroom," Kaiba whispered, pressing the bandage against my wound to stop the bleeding. I winced in pain and watched Mokuba run to get the supplies.

"Why are you helping me, Kaiba? You never would've before," I mumbled watching him.

"I wouldn't want you trying to put this off as a way to sue me."

I growled, "I'm not some low life!"

"I know that," he turned his gaze to look into my eyes, his stare as icy as ever. "But whoever did this to you is."

I stared at him in shock, the hate in his eyes for once not directed at me.

"Here," Mokuba said, handing Kaiba the first aid kit.

_____________________________________________________End Flashback_________________________________________________________

That was the first night in two years that I dreamt of Seto Kaiba.


	2. Speechless

Author's Note: Chapter two!!! Read and review please!!! And please flame if you wish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO- Speechless

"Am I allowed at the party for Jou? I'm not sure if Kaiba enjoys my company," Duke smiled, his cheerfulness getting faker by the second.

Yugi smiled and nodded, "I'm sure he wouldn't be opposed to it! You are, after all, the birthday boy's boyfriend!"

Duke smirked and nodded moving to me and wrapping his arm possessively around my waist. He turned towards me kissing my ear and whispered, "don't you dare forget who you belong to."

I shivered and smiled blushing slightly as I looked at Yugi.

He grinned at me. I was getting better at acting in love. "Open your present," Yugi said happily.

I smiled and nodded moving to carefully unwrap the gift that was still in my hands. As the paper fell away I gasped as I saw the case of an ipod appear. I grinned at Yugi happily and hugged him. "Thanks Yug! I've wanted one of these!"

Yugi smiled and returned the hug then moved to grab his coat. I have to go help Mokuba set up for the party! Anzu, Honda, Shizuka and Bakura are all going to be there too!"His gaze turned to Duke as he continued. "Bring Jou to Kaiba's house at 7 tonight." He smiled once more and walked out of the house hurrying to go help his boyfriend set up.

I watched him leave and suddenly felt a shiver go down my spine as Duke's hand ran from my hip over my back and to my neck. "That gives me enough time to teach you who you belong to, mutt," he whispered harshly.

I closed my eyes, putting the gift Yugi got me down onto the end table near me. I felt Duke's hand move from my neck down my chest, and moving lower as I slipped back into my memories.

______________________________________________________Flashback____________________________________________________________________

It'd been three months since I had the run in with Kaiba and Mokuba. I had been dreaming of him every night, imagining he was the one I was with and not Duke. But I always had to wake up, and I would always be with Duke when I awoke.

The brothers didn't want me to be anywhere near the one who hurt me so badly, but they didn't know who the culprit was, and I refused to tell them. Mokuba tried to get me to stay the night, but I fought to get out. The way Kaiba was looking at me…the way his whole body and personality changed when he saw my cut…I couldn't stay there. I would end up doing something stupid…like confessing to him that I had been in love with him since high school.

But when I got back to Duke's house, he was pissed. It had been the worst night thus far, but I was able to escape into my memories, and the sight of Kaiba's slightly worried face comforted me. Even if it had been a look meant for his brother. I'd take anything I could get.

I sat in Yugi's house watching the latest movie he just bought. He had told me that Mokuba was inviting us to dinner, but I was doing my best to avoid both Kaiba brothers. I just hadn't planned that Mokuba would come to Yugi's house himself to pick us up.

"Yugi, are you both ready," Mokuba called from the hallway, locking the door behind him.

I glared at Yugi and whispered, "you never told me he has a key!"

Yugi blushed and whispered, "well sometimes I'm too tired to lock the door behind him."

I stared at him my mouth turning into a smirking grin, "you and Mokuba are-"

"Come on, Seto's waiting for us," Mokuba interrupted smiling warmly at Yugi and me. His eyes scanned over me quickly, making sure I didn't have any bruises on me. I saw him freeze when his eyes landed on my hip. Instinctively I pulled my shirt down; it must've rolled up just enough to show the newest bruise Duke had given me.

"Sure! Let me go get my coat," Yugi grinned hurrying to the closet.

I stood, moving past Mokuba to put my shoes on. "I'll just get going Yug."

"You're coming with us for dinner. Seto doesn't like to feel like the third wheel, I told him I would bring him someone to talk to," Mokuba whispered softly, his eyes hard as he looked at me. Obviously some of Kaiba's skills of persuasion had rubbed off on him.

I sighed and nodded giving into his will.

I sat across from Kaiba with Yugi on my right. Mokuba sat next to Kaiba, and was apparently playing footsie with Yugi. Every once and a while, his foot would touch my leg. And every time I would jump and stare at him with wide eyes. Mokuba would bow his head embarrassed and Kaiba would snicker.

Now we were alone though. Mokuba had stolen Yugi and dragged him up to his bedroom. I did my best to block out any noise that drifted down the stairs.

"Who's hurting you," Kaiba asked softly as he swirled his coffee gently.

"No one, I'm just clumsy," I lied keeping my eyes on my own cup of hot chocolate.

"Don't lie to me mutt," Kaiba growled.

I shivered and clenched my grip on the cup in front of me. "Don't call me that! I am not a mutt," I yelled at him, standing up from the table and running from him, and towards the front door.

Kaiba was faster; he had a better layout of the house in his head than I did. He grabbed my hand just as I was about to run out the door. "Is that what he calls you?"

I shivered and moved my gaze to the floor tears filling my eyes. Duke had heard me in my sleep the night before. He heard me whisper Kaiba's name…ever since then he began using the nickname Kaiba had given me.

"I won't call you that anymore," Kaiba whispered, not wanting to make me run again. "I promise Jonouchi, just come back to the table."

I closed my eyes taking a breath at the sound of him saying my name. He'd never used it before; I was always mutt to him. I didn't know why Kaiba cared enough to agree not to call me that…but I didn't want to stop it. I turned to look at him, trying my best not to show just how weak I was. "I should be getting back, it's getting late," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Just call him and tell him you're staying with Moto," Kaiba insisted, staring into my eyes, reading everything that was hidden in them.

"He doesn't like it when I stay away for too long…"

"Jonouchi, I demand you stay here," Kaiba said, glaring at me slightly.

I stared at him and nodded defeated by the intense gaze.

After Kaiba managed to find me some clothes to sleep in he led me to a guest bedroom. "My room is just next door. This is the second farthest room from Mokuba's," he added opening the door for me.

I tilted my head at him confused on why he'd mention that.

He smirked and whispered, "most days they don't just stop after the first time. If you want to hear what goes on in there then I can take you to a closer room."

I widened my eyes and shook my head. "No, I'm good…really good."

Kaiba snickered and put the clothes down onto the bed. "If you need anything I'll be next door." He looked at me and reached out ruffling my hair softly. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks," he mumbled softly and then moved to leave, leaving me utterly frozen. Something was definitely wrong with him. He was being far too nice, making my heart pound way too fast.

That night, I dreamt about being with Kaiba instead of Duke. I dreamt of blue eyes looking down at me instead of green, of running my fingers through chestnut hair instead of black. I saw myself being loved instead of tortured. I slept better than I even had before.

________________________________________________________End Flashback________________________________________________________________

I panted softly as I stared up at the ceiling in the living room. Duke had been violent. He panted next to me, smirking as he moved to hover over me, kissing my shoulder. "Happy birthday, mutt," Duke chuckled cruelly.

I shivered and clenched my eyes shut trying to catch my breath. I could feel the new bruises forming and the blood trickling out of the new cuts he gifted me.

"Get cleaned up. We have to get to that party," Duke muttered, moving to go get ready. I nodded and moved to follow his lead. I'd need another long shirt tonight.


	3. Monster

Author's Note: Remember to read and review!!!! Please? It makes me happy n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE- Monster

I stood outside of the Kaiba residence for the first time in six months. I trembled as I gazed upon the doors. Duke smirked as he knocked on the door smugly. As if, he was thinking that he still owned me, something Kaiba would never get. I sighed mentally but smiled at Mokuba as the door opened.

"Jou! I'm so glad you're finally here," Mokuba exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house, away from Duke.

I chuckled at his excitement and followed him happily. I could feel Duke's glare on my back but I ignored it for now, I knew it would mean paying for it later, but I just didn't care right now. Not when the younger Kaiba brother was pulling me to the subject of my affection and my friends.

As I got closer to Kaiba I remembered my time with him the morning after that night he insisted I stay until morning. His bright blue eyes watching me gently, already scanning me for more bruises and I felt a soft blush creep onto my cheeks. This wasn't the first time he showed concern for me…I was starting to get used to it.

__________________________________________________Flashback________________________________________________________

I took a deep breath and smiled at the smell of pancakes and bacon that was filling up my senses. My gaze turned to Kaiba. "Can I have some of this? I don't think Mokuba and Yugi could finish all of it…," I whispered hesitantly, not really sure how much Mokuba ate.

"I'm cooking this for you and myself. Mokuba and Moto already left. I would've been gone too but Mokuba insisted I wait until you wake up," Kaiba said, slightly annoyed as he moved to put a pitcher of orange juice in front of me.

I looked around the kitchen seeing it was already 10am. This was usually pretty early for me, but I guessed Kaiba's day started much earlier. "You could've woken me up," I whispered, looking down at the food.

Kaiba silently ruffled my hair, his protective instincts taking over. "Just eat, Jonouchi."

I leaned into the touch and nodded moving to eat the food. "I'm surprised you cook. I always thought you had a chef and a maid…but I haven't seen them yet."

Kaiba smiled and shook his head sitting across from me and serving himself. "Mokuba didn't like having house staff, so I took a cooking class and let him be in charge of cleaning his room and his bathroom."

I stared at him, eyebrows furrowed confused. "Who cleans the rest?"

Kaiba smiled as if my shock amused him. "I do."

I gasped. "Really?!" My fork was frozen midway to my mouth, I never thought that THE Seto Kaiba would be vacuuming on his free time or washing dishes.

Kaiba smirked. "Yes, now stop asking questions and just eat. I'm already late for work as it is."

I blushed and nodded putting the forkful in my mouth. As soon as the taste infiltrated my senses I was shocked yet again. "This is amazing!"

Kaiba chuckled softly and shook his head. Ignoring me to continue eating his own food.

I smiled and followed his example, wondering what else I didn't know about Kaiba.

________________________________________________________End Flashback______________________________________________________________

"Happy birthday Jou," everyone except Kaiba yelled as I got closer to the living room. I grinned happily and moved to greet each of them. Duke stayed back, watching me as I hugged my sister and best friend. Honda had ended up finally convincing Shizuka to date him, and after their first date they were inseparable. Yugi and Mokuba were ecstatic almost wearing the same exact grin. I never understood how they ended up falling for each other, but I didn't mind. As long as Yugi was happy and safe it didn't matter who he was with. Bakura was with Tea…if Mokuba and Yugi's relationship confused me, Tea's and Bakura's left me speechless.

"Let's start this party already," Honda exclaimed as I reached Kaiba. The others began dancing happily to the music Yugi and Mokuba provided and I smiled at Kaiba.

"Happy birthday Jonouchi," Kaiba said, his hands in his pockets.

I grinned and opened my mouth to reply, but I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a wave of trembles took over me.

"Hey Kaiba," Duke spat as politely as possible, "nice place."

Kaiba slowly moved his gaze off of me and onto Duke, his expression turning from light and kind to cold and vicious. I could see his mind working. He figured it out. He knew Duke was the one hurting me and he was pissed. I could see the pure hatred in his eyes and realized that Kaiba had never truly hated me, because I had never seen that look before.

Duke smirked at him and waited for a reply of any kind, but I knew Kaiba would not be speaking right now.

"Thanks for letting Mokuba throw the party here Kaiba…it was really nice of you," I whispered softly, trying to get him to calm down.

His gaze turned to me, still fierce but much softer. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

Duke leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "stop looking at him all big eyed…you belong to me Jonouchi. I'll have to remind you again tonight."

I shivered and moved my gaze to the floor remembering how angry Duke got when he was reminding me of such things.

_______________________________________________________________________Flashback__________________________________________________________________

I walked into Duke's house, silently closing the door behind me. I was smiling, for once, the memory of my morning with Kaiba still fresh in my mind and the taste of his food still fresh on my tongue. I moved through the house, kicking my shoes off next to the couch and moving to sit down.

"Where have you been," Duke asked, standing in the kitchen doorway.

I jumped and stared at him, fear suddenly engulfing my body. "I spent the night with Yugi…I thought you got my text."

"I did, and I went by Yugi's house to get you. No one was home. So, tell me again, where were you."

I shivered. "Yugi spent the night with Mokuba…I had gone with him to dinner there…so I just stayed in one of the guest rooms."

Duke growled, not caring or needing to know more. He moved to me and shoved me back into the wall. "I told you I don't like it when you stay out of this house all night. I told you to stay away from Kaiba. Are you forgetting who you belong to mutt?!"

I shivered and clenched my eyes shut. "I'm sorry Duke, it won't happen again."

Duke growled at me and shoved me against the wall again, making my back sting in pain. "You're still thinking about him!"

"I'm not I swear!"

"Liar," Duke growled lowly. He shoved me down to the floor, kicking my ribs.

I cried out in pain and tried to curl into myself, protecting my body from more hits. Duke just got angrier, kicking my back and legs screaming at me to never forget who I belong to. That's when he pulled out the knife. I shivered as he slide the metal blade against my cheek.

"No matter how many times I do this, the lesson just doesn't seem to sink in." He slid the blade down to my neck using it to undo my shirt buttons, exposing my scared skin. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised," he whispered, "after all, mutts aren't the smartest animal." He smirked and cut into my chest, a long slanted cut from my collar bone down to my left hip.

I bit my lip trying not to cry out. I clenched my eyes shut tighter, trying to escape into my memories. I could see Kaiba smiling at me, talking to me like I was an actual person and not some dog.

Duke smirked at my pain and moved to draw swirls into my skin. My body twitched, wanting to get away from him and his sick game, but I was too afraid to move. I just delved deeper, remembering how Kaiba would pet my hair, like he actually cared about me.

"Kaiba," I whispered hoarsely in pain, wishing he would save me. I gasped when I felt the knife freeze. I had said it aloud. I opened my eyes, staring at Duke.

His eyes were dark emerald and his mouth seemed to be in a snarl. "Even now you're thinking about that bastard," he yelled, digging his knife deeper into me.

I gasped and cried out in pain, tears flowing from my eyes.

Duke growled leaning closer to me and whispering in my ear, "you're going to learn who your master is mutt…or I'll get rid of your distraction."

"What," I gasped my body shaking in pain and fear.

"I won't let that idiot steal what belongs to me. If I have to get rid of him for you to finally learn your place I will."

I shivered violently and shook my head. "No! Just leave him out of this! You know he'd never want me! I know I belong to you. I love you Duke please, just please don't hurt him," I pleaded, trying everything to get him to believe me.

Duke examined me. "You love me?"

I shivered and nodded. "I love you," I whispered, feeling my stomach churn at my lie.

Duke smirked. "And you don't love Kaiba?"

I nodded rapidly.

"How do I know you're not just lying?"

"I'm too scared of what you'd do if you found out I was lying…I'd never lie to you."

Duke smiled and kissed my cheek. "Good boy." His smile turned into a large smirk as he pulled the rest of my clothes off; wanting to make sure I knew I was always going to be his.

_________________________________________________________________End Flashback____________________________________________________________________________

I could feel Kaiba's gaze fixed on me. "Jonouchi…come help me in the kitchen? I want to see if the food I prepared is well."

I heard the strain in his voice from trying to keep himself calm. I looked at him and nodded moving to follow him, but Dukes grip on me tightened.

"Don't forget who you belong to," he whispered, a little louder than normal so that Kaiba could hear.

I heard a growl from Kaiba but nodded at Duke. I waited until his hand loosened to follow Kaiba into the kitchen, shivering at the feel of Duke's words sinking in.


	4. Poker Face

Author's Note: Only four more chapters to go!!! R&R please?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR- Poker Face

I stood in the kitchen watching Kaiba busy himself by putting the chips on a platter holding the dip. I moved my gaze around the room, imagining what it'd be like to live here instead of with Duke.

"Jonouchi, why are you staying with him?" Kaiba looked at me, his gaze focused on only me, trying to figure out my thinking.

"Because I love him," I lied, keeping my eyes down. He could always tell when I was lying; I didn't want him to figure me out.

He sighed, his gaze roaming over me, no doubt seeing the bruises that my clothes hid. "Look, I know you don't love him. When you love someone you don't fear their touch. You don't shiver in fear when they come near you. What you feel for Duke is anything but love."

I shivered and shook my head mumbling, "how would you know what love is." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, but I just had to get him to stop asking questions. I had to get him to stop putting reason in my head. I needed to protect both him and Mokuba from Duke.

Kaiba stood frozen. Slowly I looked up at him, his eyes were cold and his lips were parted as if he was going to say something but stopped himself.

"Kaiba…," I whispered, wanting to apologize to him.

Without a word Kaiba moved past me and left me standing in the kitchen alone. I shivered as the air that once swirled around him moved to me. I could still smell his shampoo, and feel his gaze on me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to get it to stop from dropping more.

"Seto where are you going," I heard Mokuba call from the living room.

"Out, I'll be back later…just enjoy the party," he mumbled, his voice hiding the hurt he may feel.

I knew I hurt him; the only problem was that I didn't know how to fix it. I could apologize, but would he believe me? And if I did apologize, would he bring up Duke again? I couldn't afford to be reasoned with. I had to stay with Duke for their sake.

"You and Kaiba have a fight," Duke smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist possessively.

I jumped at his touch but nodded. "I guess."

He chuckled, kissing my hair. "Good boy. You know I don't it when you two get along."

I nodded and looked down. I wanted to escape into more memories, but I had so few with Kaiba that were good. Most of my memories involving Kaiba he was making some snarky remark at me of Yugi from when we were in high school. My recent memories had all been used up. I had nowhere to escape to that I hadn't already used twenty times over.

"So, what do you think," Duke asked, his hands roaming over my thighs.

"About what," I asked confused.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll give you your birthday present."

I shivered, knowing his idea of a present would just mean more pain for me. "I kind of wanted to stick around down here and enjoy the party…they went through so much trouble."

Duke watched me. I could tell he was trying to read me, but Kaiba was the only one who could do that. He knew me, even if he hardly spent time with me, Kaiba always knew how to push my buttons…and apparently he knew how to cheer me up too.

"Alright, but I'm giving you your present here at some point tonight," Duke smirked and lead me out to the living room where the party was.

I smiled as I saw Yugi and Mokuba dancing together to a slow song. They really did make a cute couple once you got past the initial weirdness.

"Jou! Come open this present! We've all been dying to see what it is," Honda called to me from the gift table, surrounded by Tea, Shizuka and Bakura.

I smiled and moved to them happily, feeling Duke following closely. As I got closer I saw a small box on top of a much larger one. I tilted my head and moved to take the small one first. The wrapping paper was black with a red ribbon, just like the bigger present. I pulled the ribbon off and then the paper. It was a jewelry case. I stared at it confused and opened it slowly to find a necklace of a guitar pick that had the picture of a red eyes black dragon on it. I grinned and moved to find out who gave it to me, but there was no card. I smiled putting it on, "thanks! Whoever this is from," I chuckled.

The others all chuckled and Honda motioned for me to open the other one. I nodded and moved to strip the package of its coverings. When I had the boxk clear of paper I opened it and gasped staring at the thing inside. It was a black acoustic guitar with a small white dragon on the body of the guitar in the upper right corner and a black dragon outlined in white in the lower right corner, their tails intertwined as if they were holding hands. The silver dragon had blue eyes, and I knew immediately who gave this to me.

"Wow! It's so cool Jou," Yugi exclaimed when he saw it.

I smiled and nodded looking at the guitar happily and warmly. Kaiba had gotten this for me. He must have. He's the only one who would've put a blue eyes white dragon on a guitar. I stared at the image, tracing the dragons carefully with my fingers. It was the most amazing gift anyone had ever given me. I looked to Mokuba to make sure my thinking was right.

He smirked and nodded, knowing exactly what I was thinking. I smiled blissfully, blushing slightly at the image of the dragons holding each other's tail.

"Open the others Jou," Shizuka demanded cheerfully. I smiled and nodded moving to open the rest of them.

After opening every present, Duke managed to get them all to sing karaoke while he took me upstairs to give me my present in private. I shivered as he led me through Kaiba's home. The home I wished so badly was mine as well.

Duke walked into the nearest bedroom, closing the door behind him. "It was from him wasn't it," Duke growled, shoving me into the wall next to the door.

I shivered and whispered, "there was no card Duke." My thoughts immediately ran to Kaiba, seeking the safety of his smile and the warmth of his eyes when he was being kind.

"I saw the way your eyes lit up! Even now you're still thinking about that bastard Kaiba! I told you, you belong to me Jou. He will never want you," Duke snarled, punching me across the jaw.

I groaned in pain and shivered and whispered, "I love you, Duke." I thought about Kaiba's eyes, his hair, the way his hand felt in my hair and whispered, "I love you."

Duke growled at me and wrapped his hand around my throat. "You're thinking of him!"

I gasped and reached to try and pry his hand off. "Duke," I choked out clawing at his hand.

He growled and threw me down to the floor. "You are my mutt you understand?! You think of me and only me! Get that worthless chump out of your mind," he screamed. I wondered how the others downstairs didn't hear, but it was better if they didn't. I didn't want to be seen like this.

I shivered and tried to get away, the cuts from this morning reopening and blood starting to stain my shirt.

Duke snickered. "Look how weak you are. I hardly touch you and you're bleeding." He moved to hover over me, his hand grabbing at my wound and twisting.

I hissed in pain and begged, "Duke stop!" I shivered as his grip tightened. I could feel his fingertips begin to sink into me, more blood pouring out of my chest. I heard ruffling and opened my eyes, seeing him pulling out his knife.

"If you'd just be a good boy and learn your lesson I wouldn't have to keep doing this," he mumbled, sliding the blade into my arm.

I screamed in pain, not able to keep silent. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to escape into my memories again. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Duke, what the hell are you doing," said a cry from the hallway.

I opened my eyes to see a blur of black tackle Duke. As my eyes focused I saw Mokuba on top of Duke, struggling to get the knife out of his hands.


	5. Show Me Your Teeth

Author's Note: I wonder if you've figured out the pattern with the chapter names. n.n R+R please!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE- Show Me YourTeeth

Mokuba and Duke struggled with the knife. I watched in horror as I realized this would be the perfect chance for Duke to kill one of the Kaiba brothers, like he said he would if I didn't stop getting distracted.

Duke rolled with Mokuba, the knife getting closer to his face. Duke smirked, thinking he had the opening to finish off the younger Kaiba. Mokuba slid. Duke thrust the knife down, stabbing into his arm. Mokuba cried out in pain and something inside me snapped. The fear I felt switched to pure hatred and adrenaline pumped through me.

I tackled Duke, shoving him off of Mokuba and punching him. "Don't touch him!" I could feel Mokuba's gaze on me. I knew he was too scared to act.

Duke growled at me. "You made a big fucking mistake, Jou." He shoved me off of him, slamming me into the ground and punching me over and over. My entire body was in pain. I could hear Mokuba screaming at Duke to stop, but the pain didn't cease. I could hear running but I didn't know who it was until I heard Yugi scream. I shivered at the sound; I wouldn't be able to hide this anymore. Yugi would know I was lying to him about being happy.

I could hear Yugi talking frantically to someone, but it sounded like they weren't in the room. And suddenly, the pain hit a plateau. No new waves rolled, just the same old ones. I couldn't hear Duke yelling anymore, but I could hear Yugi crying and worrying over both Mokuba and myself. Mokuba tried to calm him and told him Kaiba would be here soon. I silently prayed that Kaiba would hurry and help Mokuba. I thought of him as my little brother. I loved him and I wanted him to be safe, just as I wanted Yugi to be safe.

"What the hell happened," Kaiba's rough voice cut through my thoughts. I heard Mokuba explaining everything and felt Kaiba's steps getting closer to me. He leaned down, touching my neck. I could feel him shiver as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling for an ambulance. He sounded scared, but at the same time, absolutely pissed. "Where's Duke, Mokuba?"

"I don't know. When Yugi got here he ran."

I shivered at the weakness in his voice. How badly had Duke hurt him? I swore I'd kill him if he hurt Mokuba again. I wanted to kill him now for touching my little brother, but I couldn't get up. In fact, I couldn't feel my legs. I just knew I was getting very cold, and everything was turning black.

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, blinded by the pure white that infiltrated my vision. I blinked trying to accustom my eyes to the change in light. The cold air whipped across my face and I shivered, looking around I gasped as my gaze landed on Kaiba, sleeping in a chair next to my bed.

I blushed as I watched the older Kaiba sleeping peacefully. He was slouched in the chair, his chin on his chest and his chestnut hair tousled in disarray. I smiled at him softly thinking he looked so cute. Like a little boy. I bet this is the only time he truly let his guard fully down, when he was sleeping. His lips pouted out slightly as he breathed silently. His blue eyes were hidden but I knew they were still as beautiful as ever. Absently I touched the necklace he had given me. I grinned when I felt it was still there.

"He hasn't left your bedside since you were put in here," Yugi whispered from the end of my bed.

I jumped slightly and stared at him wide eyed. "Yugi?"

"Hey Jou," he smiled weakly. "You've been out for a week, we were starting to worry you'd never wake up again." He had dark circles under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His multicolored hair was even more disheveled than normal. It looked like he had been through hell.

"Is Mokuba alright," I whispered, suddenly worried that that was what was causing my friend so much stress.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "He's recovered. He's in the room next door." Yugi moved closer to me, looking over me carefully. "He's only being held here because Kaiba refuses to be too far from him, and he refused to leave your side."

I blushed and looked back over at Kaiba, seeing that he was still sound asleep. "I don't understand why he'd stay here like this."

"I think it's pretty obvious Jou." Yugi smiled at me and watched as my gaze drifted back to him. "He cares for you Jou. And when Mokuba told him about how you got so pissed that Duke dared to harm him…well Kaiba grew to care more for you."

I blushed and looked down hiding my face beneath my bangs. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Seto Kaiba caring about me? It was ridiculous. But to hear that he cared enough to not leave my side for an entire week…that was just…insane. I smiled at the sleeping CEO thinking I was lucky to have any affection from him.

"Jou," Mokuba called to me standing in the doorway of my hospital room. I looked up, inspecting him for any sign of pain. He looked good, just some minor bags under his eyes and his arm was in a sling.

"Mokuba are you ok," I asked worried watching as Yugi went to take his good hand leading him closer to the bed.

"I'm fine," he whispered softly. "I just, wanted to thank you for saving me. I don't know how I could repay you."

I smiled and shook my head. "I didn't do it for your thanks; I just couldn't let Duke hurt you. I think of you as a little brother Mokuba, there's no way I would let someone hurt you."

Mokuba grinned and leaned over carefully hugging me. I smiled and returned it, petting his back softly.

Suddenly I felt a familiar gaze on my back. My heart raced, I knew that gaze from anywhere. Mokuba let go of me and smiled at Kaiba. "Good to see you finally woke up," he teased his brother.

I blushed and looked at him, seeing the warmth in his eyes. "Mokuba you should be resting," Kaiba whispered, not taking his eyes off me. "Moto take him back to his room and make sure he actually rests?"

I heard Yugi chuckle and then there was shuffling of feet, and we were alone in the room. I continued to stare at him, completely trapped by his gaze.


	6. Love Game

Author's Note: Enjoy!!! Read and Review please!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX- Love Game

"Jonouchi…thank you," Kaiba whispered, his warm sapphire gaze still on me. He moved from his chair and stood next to my bed, his hand brushing through my hair as he continued to stare at me.

I blushed and leaned into his touch. I was still shocked at how gentle he could be. I was used to cold words and even colder stares, but I didn't mind being around this new kind Kaiba. I loved it. "You don't have to thank me I was just protecting him," I whispered.

"But you didn't have to. You could've left him there and just saved yourself," he whispered hoarsely, his hand still running through my hair. "Why didn't you run?"

I smiled and looked up at him, brown eyes meeting confused blue. "I couldn't let him hurt Mokuba, I think of him as a little brother. I'd never let anyone hurt him," I whispered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckled at me and ruffled my hair softly. "Well I owe you." His smile faded and he looked at me seriously. "Duke's going to pay. Once I get my hands on him I swear he'll never come-"

"No," I interrupted, fear returning to my body and sending it into tremors. "No, just leave him alone ok? I can get him to leave you alone. Just don't go near him, please?"

Kaiba narrowed his gaze watching me. "You can't tell me you love him Jonouchi. There's no way you could love someone who hurt you this much. Why won't you just leave him? Is it the house? I'll get you a place, or you could stay with Moto or Mokuba and me. I bet Honda would even take you in, even if it meant ruining his sex life. If it's money I'll get you a job. I can have you-"

"I don't want to burden any of you." I looked into his eyes helplessly, knowing he'd see through any lie I told him. "You're right, I don't love him, but I'm going to stay with him. If I don't then I'll regret it. I'll stay until I can figure out how to fix things. When I do, I'll find a job and get a place, but I'm not going to be a freeloader."

"I wouldn't consider you a freeloader Jonouchi. I'd expect you to pay me back…eventually." Kaiba watched me, his eyes softening. "Just let me try to help you. It's the least I owe you. Mokuba could be dead if it hadn't been for you."

"He wouldn't have been hurt if it hadn't been for me," I mumbled, looking down.

"It was Duke who hurt him, not you. You didn't hold that knife, Duke did." Kaiba cupped his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him again. "I don't blame you for this Jonouchi. So, stop being a baby and get over it. None of this was your fault, if you want to blame someone then start by blaming Duke."

I stared at him, feeling my heart do flips at his touch. His words sank in, but I couldn't react properly. I could hardly think when he held me so close like this. I was only a few inches from his face, only a few inches separated my lips from his. He watched me was my eyes traced down his face to his lips and I saw a smirk appear on them. My eyes widened, knowing I'd been caught gawking at his lips. I turned my gaze up to his and licked my lips nervously. "He's dangerous Kaiba," I managed to whisper.

Kaiba's smirk only grew wider. "You think an idiot like him could take me?" He chuckled bring his face a centimeter closer, enough to send my heart beating faster which was picked up by the heart monitoring machine hooked up to me. I blushed brightly as I heard the beeping go from slightly fast paced, to even faster as if I was running two miles. Kaiba's gaze moved from me to the monitor and his eyes lit up. Like mine do at the sight of a sign that says 'all you can eat'.

"Do you get this excited when Duke gets closer to you," Kaiba smirked looking back at me and leaning closer to me his hair brushing my cheek. I shivered and closed my eyes, my heart beat increasing faster still. I heard Kaiba's deep chuckle next to my ear and heard my heart skip a beat. "I seem to have your heart beating erratically…maybe I should go. This can't be healthy for you," he smirked, wanting me to beg him to stay. He was acting like the old Kaiba, but he still had that warmness to his touches that made me feel loved.

"No, you should stay…what if Mokuba wants you," I whispered, trying to think of anything to get him to agree.

He turned his head so that his lips were close to my ear and whispered, "I could always wait in his room."

My heart literally stopped. The machine flat lined. It was only for 3 seconds, but it was long enough to make Kaiba sit up straight and stare at me in shock. His eyes held even more worry than normal…until my heart started back up and I blinked at him. He stared at me for a few more heartbeats and then did something I thought I would never see.

He laughed. My heart flipped at the sound. It was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. No one could ever laugh like Seto Kaiba. I felt a grin spread across my face as I watched him. I was proud that, even if it was embarrassing, I had managed to be the one to make him laugh.

"God, Jonouchi, what am I going to do with you," he smiled as he calmed down. He looked at me and I'd swear he was happy. Almost as happy as he was when he was with Mokuba.

I smiled and whispered, "you could stay and watch over me." I blushed as the words left my mouth and turned my gaze back to the bed, that's when I saw them. My left leg was in a complete cast and my right arm was in a sling. My torso was completely wrapped in white medical bandages. I realized it was why my body hadn't tried to move since I woke up. It knew, even if my mind didn't, that I was in no shape to get up and walk around.

Kaiba saw my gaze and whispered, "he really did a number on you." His hand returned to my hair, slowing my heartbeat to a normal pace. He smiled slightly at the knowledge but didn't laugh. He knew I was afraid of what more Duke had done to me in front of Mokuba and Yugi. "Do you want me to tell you how I found you?"

I nodded moving my gaze to stare at him. He sighed softly, petting my hair as he began telling the story.

"I got a call from Moto, he sounded absolutely frantic. He said Duke had hurt Mokuba and was trying to kill you. I ran back to the house. I was about a mile away, but it only took me six minutes. I'd never run that fast in my life," he paused taking a deep breath and petting my cheek. "When I got back home all of your friends were in the living room. I guess they had just heard what was going on, the music was still playing pretty loud, I could hardly hear Yugi's panicked screams."

I shivered and looked down, knowing Yugi would've been dreaming of that all week and that was why he couldn't get enough rest.

"I took the stairs two at a time, but when Moto saw me he screamed that Duke was running. I knew if I went after him, I'd kill him with my bare hands. But when I saw you, I knew Duke would have to wait. I called an ambulance and I tried to stop the bleeding you had as Mokuba explained to me what happened." He stopped and touched my stomach lightly, if I couldn't see his hand I wouldn't have even known it was there.

"He stabbed you here, three times." His hand traced up to my shoulder with the same light touch. "He stabbed your shoulder when he was trying to hit your heart." His touch moved to my right arm. "He broke you arm by kicking it over twenty times, Yugi was counting." His touch moved to my left thigh, and I shivered as his touch became a little les gentle, enough so I could feel him and not just see him touching me. "He broke your leg the same way." His hand moved up to my cheek, his thumb tracing over it softly. "He cut your cheek when you jumped on him to get him off of Mokuba. He gave you a black eye," he whispered, his thumb tracing over it. "He also gave you three broken ribs and a collapsed lung, all before Mokuba got up those stairs."

I closed my eyes and shivered leaning into his touches, remembering the pain I had felt while I heard Mokuba and Yugi screaming.

"If I had gone after Duke, like my anger wanted, you would've bled out and died." He kissed my forehead and I gasped opening my eyes and staring at him. "I don't regret my choice in staying by your side Jonouchi. But I will kill that bastard for hurting you and Mokuba."


	7. Star Struck

Author's Note: One more chapter to go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN- Star Struck

I was in total shock. Kaiba had just kissed me. Well, kissed my forehead…which is something fathers do to sons…and brothers do to sisters. In reality I shouldn't have freaked out so much, but I couldn't help it that my heart stopped again for three seconds when his lips touched my skin. I could see the amusement in his eyes, but it was held back by the seriousness of what he had just said. He truly meant every word he said, and I could tell he'd find a way to get rid of Duke forever.

And that scared me. Not because I worried for Duke, but because I knew if Kaiba killed him, he could lose his company. Or worse, Duke could hurt him. There was no guarantee that Duke was weaker than Kaiba. There was no warranty that said Duke would not kill Kaiba if he went after him. I couldn't lose him. I know I didn't have him, Kaiba still wasn't mine, but I couldn't lose him from this world. I needed to know Kaiba was happy and safe wherever he was, even if it was never with me. I didn't want him to throw his life away over me.

"What if you just report him to the cops? You have enough evidence to prove it," I whispered, trying to get him to agree to stay out of this fight.

He stared at me and whispered, "do you think I can't handle him?"

I shook my head. "No, but I've seen you when you fight for Mokuba. You get reckless and you could get hurt. Plus if you just go around killing people your company is gonna tank. If you don't care about getting hurt fine but I know you care about your company. That thing is like your baby."

He watched me and sighed mumbling, "when did you get smart pup."

I blushed, for some reason pup sounded more loving than mutt or dog. I didn't mind this nickname. "Must've happened when you got nice," I smiled, teasingly.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair lightly. "Alright, I'm going to speak to Mokuba. He can report it," he stood moving to the door.

"You're letting Mokuba do this," I asked confused. He never let Mokuba do anything he deemed dangerous.

"I'm not leaving your side, pup," he smirked listening to my heartbeat increase slightly at the new nickname.

I blushed and looked down, hiding behind my bangs and nodded. I heard him chuckle as he left the room, moving to joint room holding his little brother. I smiled behind my hair, thinking about how Kaiba's lips felt on my skin. I knew it was probably just a platonic thing, but I could pretend it meant more.

"Mokuba," Kaiba's voice said, rolling in from the opened door connecting the two rooms. "Do you and Moto think you could get off each other for one minute so I can speak." He sounded incredibly annoyed.

Mokuba laughed, "if you'd knock maybe you wouldn't walk in on something you didn't want to see."

"Mokuba pull your pants up now," Kaiba scolded annoyed, his voice getting closer to me, as if he had moved farther from the scene to get the image out of his head. "And Moto…go wash your mouth. And stay in that bathroom until I leave this room."

I chocked on the air I breathed as I realized what Mokuba and Yugi had been doing.

"I swear Mokuba it's bad enough I walk in on it in our house on our couch but here?! We're in a hospital," Kaiba scolded him, his voice still directed at me.

"You're just jealous cause you and Jou aren't together yet," Mokuba said with a smirk in his voice.

"Mokuba this is serious." Kaiba's voice turned from me, directed at Mokuba again. "I need you to get the police to arrest Duke. Report him, take them to the house and show them the evidence. If they don't believe you, I want you to tell our guards. Tell them I said I wanted him taken care of. Understood?"

I shivered as I imagined the scared look that must be on Mokuba's face, but instead I heard a chuckle.

"I was wondering when you were going to go after him. It's about time! Consider it done, that bastard's gonna pay! I hope the cops don't believe me," Mokuba said with a grin.

Kaiba sighed, "take Moto with you. I don't want to see his face for a while." Kaiba's footsteps began to return to me and I heard Mokuba laughing as he left.

When Kaiba entered my room again, he smiled at me. I opened my mouth but a nurse walked in. "Oh! Jonouchi you're awake!"

I smiled shyly and nodded. "Looks like it."

The nurse was young, probably around our age. She blushed at my smile and giggled, turning a fake glare onto Kaiba. "You were supposed to tell us when he awoke!" She scurried to my side, checking all the machines hooked up into me and my vitals.

"I got distracted," Kaiba smirked, watching me, his eyes roaming over me slightly.

The nurse grinned and giggled. "You two are so cute together!" She giggled again, and moved to leave, turning back again. "I'll send the doctor to come check on you. He'll be here soon." With that she left winking at Kaiba before disappearing behind the wall.

I raised my eyebrow at Kaiba. "Why'd she wink at you?"

Kaiba smiled and moved closer to me. "Are you jealous, pup?" He pet my cheek gently watching me closely, trying to tell if I was about to lie.

"No," I lied, seeing his eyes lit up more in amusement. "I was just curious." I leaned into his touch again, wanting more, needing more.

He chuckled and lifted my chin, leaning closer to me. The machine again went crazy, my heart beating erratically. "I'm worried if I get any closer it will kill you," Kaiba whispered, his smirk turning into a grin.

I blushed and leaned closer to him our lips hardly a breath apart, my heart beating even faster if that was possible. "You could test it," I whispered.

He smiled and closed the distance between us as his eyes closed gently. His lips met mine and my heart froze again. I smiled and returned his kiss, hearing my heart start up again. He chuckled into the kiss and cupped both his hands around my cheeks, kissing me lightly and carefully, making sure not to hurt me.

That's when I knew I loved him more than I ever thought possible. He was gentle with me, never trying to push for more than just this kiss. He was careful when he touched my cheek and neck, making sure not to upset the bruises or cuts. My body trembled but it wasn't in fear, it was in pure joy at finally being treated right, even if the kiss only lasted a few seconds, it was more than I could've ever hoped for.

He pulled away softly and kept his gaze on me. My eyes were still shut and my heart still beating fast, but I was happy. Slowly, I opened my eyes and met his gaze. As soon as I saw those blue eyes looking at me, I felt a huge grin spread over my face. He smiled, petting my cheek. "You're cute, pup."

I smiled and looked down, leaning to rest my forehead against his. I didn't know what to say, but I knew what I wanted to say. 'I love you.' I wanted to tell him so badly, but I knew it was too soon to say. At least I thought it was.

"Sorry to interrupt," a deep voice called from the doorway. "But I have to check out your boyfriend and make sure he's alright."

I blushed brightly and watched Kaiba smirk wider. He moved, kissing my forehead again and turned to look at the doctor. "Go ahead; I've been worried, have the tests come back?"

I stared at him in shock, he hadn't corrected the doctor. Did this mean that's what I was? Did Kaiba consider me his boyfriend? I felt my heart race at the thought and watched as Kaiba and the doctor stopped talking and looked at the machine then to me. Kaiba looked thoroughly amused, while the doctor looked confused.

"Are you ok, Jonouchi?"

I blushed and nodded, "just thinking."

Kaiba chuckled and brought the doctor's attention back to his conversation. As they spoke the doctor checked me over, looking at the heart monitor's record, checking my IV and my wounds. Once he finished, I realized that I had completely missed everything he had said. I looked up at Kaiba confused as the doctor left.

Kaiba turned back to face me smiling softly. "You zoned out." He chuckled as he watched me nod. "You're recovering well. He requested I stop making your heart stop and speed up. He said it could be too much for you to handle right now."

I blushed brightly. "You do not make my heart stop."

He smirked and moved closer to me, leaning down and kissing me softly.

I gasped and heard my heart flat line again.

Before I could react he pulled away and looked at me. "I don't?"

I opened my mouth to retaliate but closed it again, feeling a smile spread over my mouth. He chuckled at me and ruffled my hair. "Get some rest pup. You've had a busy day. I'll wake you if Mokuba calls."

I smiled and nodded closing my eyes softly. He watched me, sitting on the edge of my bed and petting my hair and cheeks, trying to soothe me into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Nothing Else I Can Say

Author's Note: I hope you liked the fic! If you haven'd already, or even if you have, please read and review!!! I really like getting reviews! Even if you just wanna tell me how OOC Kaiba was through the whole thing! n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT- Nothing Else I Can Say

It'd been two weeks since the day Kaiba first kissed me. It took Mokuba and Yugi three days to get Duke in jail. I had spent all the time in the hospital. The doctor thought it'd be best if I was under their supervision until the trial ended, and until at least my cuts healed. Kaiba was paying for my stay there. And when the cops arrested Duke, Kaiba sent his men to pick all my stuff up and bring it here. The hospital room looked like it was an apartment I rented.

Kaiba never left my side, not even for work. Oh, he still worked. He wouldn't really be Kaiba if he didn't. He just did it all on his laptop, including his classes for his master's. He only has a few more weeks before he can graduate.

Mokuba has visited me a few times. He said the trial was going well, and they wanted to videotape my testimony. It would ensure that Duke was sent away. I agreed, and five days after Duke's trial began, they came to record my testimony. I was nervous, but Kaiba's lawyers said to just be honest. So, I told them about everything. About how I had moved in with Duke of my own free will, but that he began hurting me a few months after. I told them about how many times I had patched myself up and about his threat on the Kaiba brother's lives. The brothers weren't in the room to hear it, but Mokuba heard it at the trial. After it played he told Kaiba.

And now I sit here, staring at the man I love but am too afraid to tell him, as he scolds me for being so reckless.

"I can't believe you Jonouchi! If you would've just told me I could've saved you all this pain," he was fuming, thinking he couldn't protect me.

"Kaiba…," I whispered, reaching to him with my good hand, petting his arm. "I was protecting you. I know you hate that, but I was doing what I thought was right. You would've done the same if he had said he'd kill Mokuba if you didn't cooperate."

Kaiba looked at me and whispered, "I would've done it for you, pup. You still don't see it do you?" He stared at me in disbelief.

I tilted my head confused. "See what?"

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Sometimes pup, you can be so oblivious." He looked at me, his eyes warm but tired from worrying over me. "I love you, idiot."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You…"

"I love you. Get it through your thick skull and stop thinking the only one I care about is Mokuba. I'd give up anything for you Jonouchi, just like I would for Mokuba."

I blushed brighter and opened my mouth to finally tell him how I felt, when Yugi ran in.

"Mokuba just called me from the court house! He said the trial went really fast, but the jury was totally unanimous! Duke's going to prison for thirty years," he grinned happily looking from me to Kaiba and back.

I blinked rapidly, trying to get my brain to wrap around more than just Kaiba's confession. "That's great Yug!"

Kaiba smiled and nodded. "Moto, is my brother on his way here?"

Yugi grinned and nodded. He's a few minutes from here…why?" He tilted his head confused.

Kaiba smirked. "Well, I know my brother, and he's probably hungry. You should take him to eat."

Yugi grinned. "You're right!" Without another word he turned on his heal and ran out the door.

I stared at Kaiba confused.

"I wasn't done speaking to you," he stated simply, moving to me and sitting on the edge of my bed. "I love you, and I want you to live with me and Mokuba."

I stared at him, my heart flipping happily. "But I'll be a burden-"

"If you want to work you can help me clean the house. Fair?"

I stared at him and blushed. "That's not really enough to cover food, rent, electricity; you know…all that stuff."

He smirked. "You can be my food taster, so your food is free. As for electricity…well, if you stay close to me then it's not really any extra electricity. And if you bring up water we can just sacrifice and shower together."

My face turned beat red and I smiled hiding in my bangs again. "But cleaning still does not cover the rent of one room in your place."

Kaiba chuckled. "You could share my room…and you could play me songs whenever you wanted to on that guitar I got you. Which, if you want it, is at my house…it could be our house."

I felt my stomach get invaded by butterflies and grinned whispering, "all right, on one condition." I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes playfully.

He chuckled and nodded, "anything."

"You have to call me Katsuya, not Jou or Jonouchi."

Kaiba smiled looking down. "Can I still call you pup every once and a while?" He looked back up at me, his blue eyes slightly pleading.

I felt a shiver roll down my back and grinned. Another look I never thought Kaiba could pull off, the puppy look. "Sure," I whispered.

"And if I call you by your first name, will you be calling me by mine?" He watched me gently, enjoying the new blush that invaded the old.

"I was planning to," I whispered happily.

"And you know this means we'll be together? You can't go off sleeping with anyone but me, and I won't sleep with anyone but you."

I smiled and nodded, "I'll belong to you."

Kaiba frowned and shook his head cupping his hand around my cheek. "You're not a possession. If we're together, then we're equal. You won't belong to me like some piece of furniture. Do you understand," he whispered worried, not wanting me to think of our relationship the way I did with Duke's.

I grinned and nodded. "I do."

Kaiba smirked and whispered, "so you'll live with me, Katsuya?"

I shivered at the way my name sounded from his lips. "I will, Seto." I chuckled happily and pulled him into a hug happily.

He held me close but still careful, knowing not all my wounds had healed. I, on the other hand, clung to him with my good arm, trying to pull him as close as he'd let me. I knew in that moment that Kaiba would never treat me like Duke had. He would never hurt me, and he would always protect me.

"I love you Seto," I whispered, hiding in his neck.

He chuckled warmly and kissed my now healed cheek. "I love you too, Katsuya."


End file.
